A culpa é do frappuccino
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Saitou estava confuso com a vida, Mamoru só queria ajudar (mesmo com os pedidos contra de Saitou) com um encontro às cegas. Enquanto isso, Hideo só queria arrumar um jeito de chamar Makoto para sair, Tamashiro só não queria se ver envolvido na bagunça e Akira queria causar mais bagunça ainda. Ah, a Minako, ela só queria um frappuccino mesmo.
1. Chapter 1

**A culpa é do frappuccino**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertencem.

 **Nota da autora:** Saitou/Kunzite está confuso, Mamoru é a mãe e o resto do Shitennou são os irmãzinhos do mal. Nomes civis dos Shitennou: Saitou – Kunzite, Akira – Jadeite, Hideo – Nephrite e Tamashiro – Zoisite.

* * *

— Não.  
Mamoru respirou fundo e pensou em contar até três antes de falar qualquer outra coisa. Não que isto importasse, ele iria irritar Saitou mais ainda.  
— Saitou... – Mamoru falou com cuidado depois de umedecer os próprios lábios. – Você nem a conhece.

Saitou meio suspirou meio bufou o que fez com que Hideo sorrisse. Hideo não achava a situação engraçada, mas o jeito que Saitou estava levando a conversa era hilário. Saitou sabia que poderia encerrar a conversa com um não mais enfático, mas ele sempre foi cuidadoso com Mamoru. Até quando Mamoru o irritava além do limite.

— Eu só estou tentando ajudar. – Mamoru resmungou e Saitou se sentiu um pouco babaca por estar agindo assim. – Não é nada demais, só um encontro sem compromisso... Ou você está com alguém? Não, se estivesse eu saberia. Oh, você ainda gosta do Tamashiro?

— O que?! – Saitou parou de se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. – De onde raios você tirou isso?  
— A última vez que te vi com alguém foi com ele. – o tom de Mamoru era como se desculpasse.  
— Isso faz anos! – Saitou respondeu. – Nós éramos adolescentes!  
— Eu sei lá! – Mamoru começou a ficar desconfortável. – E se você não o superou e agora que ele está namorando... Você sabe que ele está namorando, certo?

— Hideo, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Saitou perguntou, pedindo ajuda.  
— Conhecer o Mamoru desde a infância, eu acho. – a resposta de Hideo foi automática.  
— Eu só estou preocupado com você! – Mamoru exclamou.  
— Eu estou ótimo! – Saitou resmungou.  
— Ótimo? – Mamoru perguntou. – Você está dividindo apartamento com o Hideo que ainda é um estudante, eu tenho que acrescentar.  
— Qual é o problema em eu ainda ser estudante? – Hideo perguntou com uma serenidade que disfarçava uma possível briga prestes a explodir.  
— Nenhum problema. – Mamoru suspirou. – Eu me expressei mal, não tem nenhum problema em você ser ainda estudante. A questão é que o Saitou está morando com você enquanto ele podia pagar o aluguel de um apartamento...

— Eu pago o aluguel. – Saitou não deixou Mamoru terminar.

— De um apartamento só dele. – Mamoru continuou a falar para Hideo como não tivesse sido interrompido por Saitou.

— Ainda não vi o problema. – Hideo falou pegando a mochila e colocando coisas dentro dela de um jeito que parecia aleatório, mas não era.

— Você podia me ajudar, Hideo. – Mamoru falou. – É convencer o Saitou de ir morar em outro lugar.

— Como é?! – Saitou olhou irritado para Mamoru.

— Não vai acontecer. – Hideo disse ao mesmo tempo. – Porque aí quem vai precisar de ajuda sou eu, para pagar o aluguel.

Saitou olhou para Hideo que ainda colocava os livros dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito. Hideo não precisava de ninguém para dividir o aluguel. Ele morava ali há algum tempo e era autossuficiente financeiramente.

— Hideo...

— Você vai pagar meu aluguel, Mamoru? – Hideo perguntou e respondeu antes. – Não, né? Então me deixa ir trabalhar e o Saitou também! Para a gente poder pagar o aluguel e comida. 

* * *

A cafeteria estava lotada. O horário de pico combinado com a época de provas fazia daquele lugar um inferno. Saitou não conseguia entender o porquê desse pessoal estar todo ali. Qual era o problema com as bibliotecas? O lugar certo para estudar era biblioteca! Só para aumentar o movimento, o carro de entrega dos bolos tinha acabado de estacionar na vaga de carga e descarga. Saitou ia perder um funcionário.

— Hideo. – Saitou chamou.

Hideo balançou a cabeça sem realmente olhar para Saitou, ele estava concentrado no livro. Saitou olhou por cima do ombro dele e fez uma careta quando viu o que Hideo estava lendo.

— Hideo, não é hora de estudar. – Saitou reclamou.

— Nem todo mundo tem um diploma guardado na gaveta sem usar. – Hideo resmungou. Saitou realmente gostava de como Hideo não ficava rodeando para falar as coisas e jogava as verdades na cara dele. Pelo menos ele sabia o que esperar de Hideo. Por exemplo, nunca ouviria alguma insinuação sobre ele ainda estar afim de Tamashiro.

— Eu poderia dizer que no trabalho, você tem que trabalhar, mas...

— Mas o que? – Hideo parou o marca-texto no ar.

— A moça dos bolos acabou de estacionar e você ameaçou me despejar do seu apartamento se você não pegasse a entrega todas as vezes. – Saitou respondeu, pegando o marca-texto da mão de Hideo e puxando o livro. Hideo não esperou meio segundo antes de deixar Saitou sozinho.

Saitou poderia ter sido mais sensato e impedido Hideo de sair, deixando todos os atendimentos para ele. Aí ele lembrou que Hideo não estava fazendo coisa alguma. Sem contar que vê-lo tropeçando antes de cumprimentar a senhorita Kino era hilário, mas a fila estava enorme e ele precisava atender pessoas.

— Próximo! – ele chamou e ao olhar para o tipo quase gemeu. Era um daqueles hipster com uma camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril, uma barba que precisava de uma lâmina urgente e um ar de quem não sabia de nada. Até o olhar dele era sonhador demais. – Seu pedido? – Saitou perguntou com um sorriso forçado.

— Ah... Eu...

Saitou começou a ter uma ideia do que iria acontecer e não era nada bom.

— Eu ainda estou em dúvida. – o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril respondeu. – Eu preciso de um tempo para me decidir.

— E por que entrou na fila então? – Saitou perguntou solícito.

— Porque a fila está enorme, cara. – o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril disse como se fosse óbvio. – Ia demorar muito mais decidir o que pedir para depois entrar na fila.

— Demorar muito mais?

— É, eu fiquei muito tempo nessa fila. – ele concordou.

— E mesmo assim você não conseguiu escolher uma bebida? – Saitou perguntou a ponto de perder as estribeiras.

— São muitas opções, cara! – o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril argumentou. Saitou ouviu uma risadinha feminina.

— Olha... – Saitou começou a falar e a dona da risadinha apareceu de trás do hipster indeciso.

— Ei. – ela puxou a manga do hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril. – Vamos fazer uma coisa?

— Hmm, qual coisa? – hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril parecia interessado. Saitou, se fosse honesto, também estava interessado. Não na coisa, mas na garota. Ela era linda e talvez ele estivesse interessado na coisa... Céus, ele não devia estar pensando nisso.

Ela se inclinou no balcão, pegou um dos cardápios e entrou para o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril antes de continuar a falar:

— Você analisa as opções de bebidas enquanto eu peço a minha. Eu já sei o que quero... Que tal?

— Ah, sim... Tudo bem. – o hipster sorriu, apoiando no balcão, e Saitou concluiu que iria precisar de mais pedidos de mocinhas bonitas até aquele cara se decidir. Também concluiu que o cara só aceitou isto porque a garota era bonita. A garota observou o hipster se apoiando no balcão, a expressão dela era de satisfação. Saitou respirou fundo.

— Boa tarde. Qual é o seu pedido? – ele perguntou.

— Bom... – ela colocou os cadernos sobre o balcão e começou a bater o indicador sobre os lábios com um olhar indeciso.

— Ah, por favor! – Saitou explodiu e ela começou a rir. Ela teve a capacidade de rir _dele_.

— Um frappucino de morango grande. – ela disse um pouco sem ar.

Ele olhou para ela como se estivesse pronto para uma briga. Ela ainda tinha um ar de divertimento no rosto.

— É sério. – ela reforçou. – Um frappucino de morango grande. Era uma piada.

— Seu senso de humor é estranho. – Saitou resmungou.

— Não. Meu senso de humor está ótimo. _Você_ que não tem nenhum!

— Eu sou atendente de uma cafeteria cheia de gente que não sabe o que quer. Não, eu não tenho senso de humor. – ele respondeu de forma passivo-agressiva – Vai beber aqui ou é para viagem?

— Viagem. – ela respondeu.

— Mais alguma coisa? – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

— Eu consigo pensar em mais de uma coisa, mas é meio inapropriado. – ela falou. Saitou levantou a cabeça rápido e encontrou ela sorrindo de volta.

— Como assim? – ele perguntou de uma forma, que até ele era obrigado a concordar, estúpida.

— A cafeteria está cheia de gente, ué... – ela balançou os ombros. Saitou estava bem surpreso com o andamento daquela conversa.

— Ah, não tenho problema com coisas inapropriadas, você pode pedir. – o que ele estava fazendo? A garota sorriu, mas claro que ele não estava com tanta sorte assim.

— Ei! – o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril apareceu do nada e Saitou estava com vontade de soca-lo – Vocês fazem substituições?

— Como o que? – Saitou perguntou.

— Leite, cara! – o hispter respondeu com um tom de voz que indicava um discurso inflamado – Leite animal! Isso é secreção animal e é uma crueldade com os animais!

Saitou grunhiu enquanto coçava a cabeça e a garota estava rindo, apesar de estar tentando disfarçar com a mão. Além de tudo, o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril era vegano. Era um pacote completo!

— Nós temos leite de amêndoas. – Saitou respondeu, tentando se controlar – Já escolheu sua bebida?

— Oh, não... Estou só verificando. – o hispter com a camisa de flanela xadrez amarrada no quadril e vegano respondeu.

Saitou grunhiu de novo e olhou para a garota, ela estava olhando para o avental dele, mais especificamente para o crachá dele. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para ela como se perguntasse algo.

— Saitou. – ela falou e ele sentiu que entraria em combustão a qualquer momento.

— Hmm, o que? – hoje era o dia que ele faria o maior papel de bobo da vida dele.

— Meu frappucino. – ela respondeu.

— Ah, claro. – ele pegou um dos copos grandes e lançou os olhos pela pasta que ela tinha colocado em cima do balcão com os cadernos. A pasta era transparente e ele conseguiu ver o nome dela na grade horária. – Mizuno.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, o divertimento reacendendo no olhar dela, mas outro hipster dos infernos pareceu e começou a reclamar em como ela estava demorando a fazer o pedido, o que desviou a atenção dela.

— Ela já fez o pedido, cara. – Saitou falou alto e escreveu o nome no copo – Quando seu pedido estiver pronto, seu nome vai ser chamado. Você pode esperar deste lado aqui. – ele apontou e se virou para o outro hipster dos infernos – Boa tarde, qual é o seu pedido? Considerando que você já saiba o que quer...

A garota tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas acabou desistindo e foi esperar no lugar indicado. Saitou não tinha tempo para aquilo. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com paqueras que não iam dar em lugar nenhum.

— Quem é? – Hideo estava colocando o avental e acenando com a cabeça em direção a garota.

— Cliente.

— Ela está olhando inconformada para cá. – Hideo insistiu – O que você fez? Não deu creme extra? Ou ela estava paquerando e você agiu como a porta que sempre é?

— Hideo, vai procurar algo para fazer. – Saitou resmungou – Tem muita coisa para fazer.

Hideo pegou o copo com o nome dela escrito e franziu o cenho. Saitou tomou o copo dele com força e decidiu ir fazer a bebida. Se a bebida estivesse pronta, ela iria embora e Hideo o deixaria em paz. 

* * *

Saitou colocou a xícara e o prato com um pedaço de bolo no único lugar vazio que, milagrosamente, achou na mesa. Akira não mostrou sinal de ter percebido qualquer aproximação, então Saitou aproveitou para ver o que raios ele estava fazendo. A mesa estava uma zona de papel, lápis de cor e outros tantos lápis de números variados. Akira estava rascunhado quase que furiosamente uma paisagem que era onírica demais para não ter saído da cabeça dele. Tudo que Akira desenhava era um pedaço exato do que ele tinha na cabeça.

— O que foi? – Akira perguntou, levantando a cabeça e tentando tirar a franja loira dos olhos, sujando a testa de grafite.

— Você não tem uma mesa em casa? – Saitou perguntou.

— Por quanto tempo você vai insistir em dizer que não gosta da minha presença aqui? – Akira voltou a olhar para o papel.

— Você está fazendo bagunça. – Saitou resmungou – Isso afasta os clientes.

— Eu estou em uma das mesas escondidas por causa disso, Saitou. – Akira respondeu, escolhendo um lápis azul que Saitou tinha certeza que não estava nas caixas de lápis de cor dele quando era criança – Ou você acha que eu escolhi uma mesa perto do banheiro porque gosto do ambiente?

— Acho que você escolheu uma mesa perto do banheiro porque tem problemas urinários. – Saitou respondeu enquanto Akira ria – Sério, você não tem um lugar para fazer isto em casa?

— Tenho, mas a luz aqui é maravilhosa. – Akira respondeu – E, apesar de todo seu ar resmungão, eu sei que você gosta da minha companhia.

— Não gosto, não. – Saitou respondeu – Só traz problema. Prefiro ficar sozinho.

Akira parou de colorir e olhou para o outro. Saitou se sentiu sob uma análise crítica que não estava a fim de estar.

— É por causa de frases assim que o Mamoru fica te aporrinhando.

— Pelos céus, você também! – amassou o avental entre as mãos.

— Minako é uma gracinha.

— Quem?

— Você não sabe nem o nome dela. – Akira riu – Mamoru disse que você não mostrou interesse, mas eu não sabia que era a este ponto!

— Você aceitaria um encontro assim? – Saitou perguntou.

— Sim! Ela é gata e acabou de terminar um namoro bosta. – Akira voltou a olhar para os infinitos tons de azul dos seus lápis.

— Isso soa tão... – Saitou começou a falar – Aproveitador.

— Não é isso, cara. – Akira sacudiu a cabeça e começou a olhar os tons de verde – É que, se eu tivesse solteiro, eu sairia com ela e a trataria bem.

— Você tem uma namorada. – Saitou falou – Por que não está fazendo essa zona na casa dela? Ela mora em um templo, não é? Cheio de luz!

— Porque eu não vou fazer bagunça na casa dela. – Akira respondeu como se fosse obvio – Ao contrário de _você,_ eu quero ter uma namorada!

— Seu café está esfriando. – Saitou falou e saiu de perto e jogou a bandeja no balcão. Hideo olhou para ele sério. – O que foi, Hideo?

— Eu que te pergunto. – Hideo balançou os ombros.

— Akira estava me enchendo o saco. – Saitou deu a volta no balcão.

— Qual é a novidade nisso? – Hideo riu – Não dá para levar o Akira a sério.

— Por incrível que pareça, ele está sendo sério. – Hideo olhou para Saitou com descrença – E um Akira sério é pior do que o Akira fazendo graça. 

* * *

— Será que você pode me dizer quais são _todas_ as opções de café que a cafeteria tem?

Saitou sentiu uma dorzinha na cabeça ao ouvir aquilo. Ele já estava se preparando mental e psicologicamente para atender uma cliente sem noção quando levantou a cabeça e encontrou a mocinha bonita rindo.

— Eu estou em dúvida e... São tantas opções! – ela estava fazendo uma cara de confusa exagerada.

— Você está falando sério? – Saitou perguntou, descrente.

— Claro que estou! – ela puxou o cardápio e mostrou para ele – Olha isto aqui! São muitaaaas opções mesmo!

— Por favor... – ele coçou os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

— Maaas... Eu quero um frappucino de morango. – ela continuou e quando ele olhou para ela – Grande. Por favor.

— Você é...

— Adorável? Eu sei. – ela completou, sorrindo.

— Irritante. – ele respondeu.

— Ah, que horrível! – ela colocou as mãos sobre o coração – Isso é jeito de tratar uma cliente? O atendimento aqui é horroroso!

— Vá para outra cafeteria então. – Saitou respondeu e pensou que talvez estivesse indo um pouco longe demais – Tem outras dentro do _campus_ , sabia?

— Eu sei, mas nas outras cafeterias não tem você. – ela respondeu de forma espontânea – Eu prefiro ser atendida por um barista fofo.

— Eu não sou fofo. – ele respondeu, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Eu discordo. – ela falou – Você tem espelho em casa?

— Você só quer o frappucino? – ele decidiu mudar de assunto rápido.

— Nossa, que sério você. – ela comentou – Sim, por favor, só o frappucino.

— Eu estou trabalhando aqui, sabe... – ele pegou um copo e rabiscou o nome – Não estou aqui para brincar.

— Sem senso de humor: anotado. – ela falou, rindo – Mas continua fofo.

— É meio ofensivo falar que um cara é fofo. – ele estava preparando a bebida e não estava olhando para ela.

— Eu não acho, principalmente quando ele é fofo. – e após alguns instantes ela perguntou curiosa – O que você prefere? Cara másculo? Barista gost...

— Eu prefiro que... – ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa e encaixou a tampa com cuidado – Você me chame de nada.

— Isso vai ser complicado... – ela pegou o copo e franziu o cenho quando leu o nome escrito – Parece que você realmente tem problemas com nomes...

— Por favor, pegue sua bebida e me deixe...

— Trabalhar. Em paz. Ser mau humorado pelo resto da sua vida. Não escutar o que as pessoas têm de importante para falar. – ela falou com um tom de voz que beirava a irritação – Ótimo. Eu vou. – colocou o dinheiro no balcão e saiu sem falar mais nada.

Saitou voltou a coçar os olhos com as palmas das mãos. O dia estava mais longo do que a paciência dele.

— Ela é bonita. – Hideo comentou – E talvez nem volte mais.

— Se eu tiver sorte. – Saitou resmungou.

— Se você tiver sorte, ela volta. – Hideo respondeu – Se ela for esperta, não vai perder tempo com os seus resmungos. 

* * *

Saitou estava tentando fechar a porta da cafeteria, que estava emperrada de novo. Ele deu um chute bem posicionado e a porta de vidro se encaixou no lugar certo, antes de ele conseguir dar as voltas necessárias na chave.

— Isso deve ter doído. – Tamashiro murmurou. Saitou olhou para trás e o encontrou com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar meio constrangido.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Vim comprar um café. – Tamashiro falou, incomodado. Ao que tudo indicava, hoje era o dia que Saitou ia brigar com todos.

— Ops... Estamos fechados. – Saitou respondeu, puxando a porta de metal e a travando – Você quer que eu acredite que você não sabe o horário de funcionamento da cafeteria?

— Tudo bem. Eu vim te ver" – Tamashiro se aproximou ainda com receio.

— Mamoru falou com você e agora está preocupado comigo? – Saitou começou a andar e foi acompanhado por Tamashiro.

— Mamoru conversou comigo. – Tamashiro concordou – Não estou preocupado com você.

— O que você está fazendo aqui então? – Saitou perguntou a contragosto, ele tinha que falar algo para manter aquela conversa.

— Mamoru comentou algo sobre nosso breve e longínquo relacionamento. – Tamashiro foi direto ao assunto – Que você, segundo ele, parecia confuso.

— Mamoru está tentando me empurrar um encontro. – Saitou falou exasperado – E me perguntou sobre você. Não estou confuso, até porque eu não tenho problema nenhum com _isto_. _Ele_ que está confundindo as coisas, tentando descobrir uma razão para tudo.

— Agora eu sou a razão para você não querer um encontro? – Tamashiro estava um pouco confuso apesar de estar sorrindo– Qual é o problema deste encontro?

— É um encontro a cegas. – Saitou resmungou.

— Oh. – Tamashiro murmurou – Não sabia disto e ainda não sei como eu entrei nessa conversa.

— Você está incomodado de ter sido arrastado para esta confusão?

Tamashiro soltou uma risada abafada antes de responder:

— Sim, estou.

— Tamashiro? – Saitou o chamou com uma ruga de preocupação. Ele nem sabia como formular a pergunta que queria fazer. De todos os seus amigos, Tamashiro era com quem ele mais tomava cuidado.

— Passado é passado, Saitou. – Tamashiro falou, sorrindo mais leve do que Saitou se sentia – Eu não estou aqui, te procurando como já fiz antes. Nós já conversamos e nós já estamos resolvidos.

— Qual é o problema então? – Saitou colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco. Estava começando a esfriar.

— Não existe um problema. Eu só achei meio bizarro como eu entrei na conversa. – Tamashiro falou com cuidado. – Só estou aqui para bater um papo.

— Está se privando dos seus estudos e da companhia da sua namorada para conversar comigo? – o tom de voz de Saitou era divertido.

— Você tem um papo agradável. Às vezes.

Saitou sacudiu a cabeça e riu sem estar achando graça daquilo. De uma hora para outra todos estavam agindo como se fossem a mãe dele. Tamashiro suspirou sonoramente.

— Mamoru está sempre preocupado em conseguir uma reação de você. O interesse de Akira é só irritar todos a volta dele e o Hideo... – Tamashiro desatou a falar – O Hideo é o mais esperto de nós, deve estar cuidado da vida dele.

— Ele está em aula agora. – Saitou respondeu.

— Sim, cuidando da vida dele, como eu disse. – Tamashiro concluiu – Só quero deixar claro que, se você quiser, estou disponível para conversar. Sobre encontros arranjados ou o que você vai fazer da vida agora que decidiu não trabalhar na empresa do seu pai e a sua vida está uma bagunça total.

Saitou não falou nada e eles andaram por mais algum tempo em silêncio.

— Pode ser sobre clientes irritantes também." – o tom de voz de Tamashiro era suave, quase como se pedisse desculpas – Hideo disse que você reclama o tempo todo deles.

Saitou soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir a última frase. Tamashiro ficou satisfeito, nem tudo estava perdido. 

* * *

— Como você sabe que está apaixonado? – Hideo perguntou depois de atender um cliente que fazia Saitou só pensar em como as pessoas podiam fazer seus cafés em casa.

— Por que você está me perguntando isso?  
— Porque só tem você aqui. – Hideo respondeu – E o esquisito do Yusuke que tem uma namorada virtual.  
— Ele namora pela internet? – Saitou perguntou surpreso, mas ele nem deveria estar tanto assim, Yusuke era uma coisa totalmente diferente.  
— Não. Ele namora com um avatar. De um jogo.  
— Céus... – Saitou murmurou baixinho. Por que só tinha pessoas estranhas por ali?  
— Então? – Hideo insistiu.  
— Você só sabe. – Saitou foi evasivo – Nós estamos falando da Kino?  
— Sim. De quem mais eu estaria falando? – Hideo falou, mexendo nas notas fiscais.  
— Você sabe se ela está solteira pelo menos? – Saitou levantou a sobrancelha.

— Não sei. – Hideo não parecia preocupado – Perguntei porque ninguém a ajuda com as entregas e ela disse que não tem funcionários.

— Lembro que quando eu a contratei, ela comentou que era uma empresa pequena. – ele comentou – Parece que ela faz os bolos em casa. Perguntou só sobre isso?

— Sim, ela carrega um punhado de caixa e não tem ninguém para ajudar.  
— Não está nem um pouco interessado em saber? – Saitou insistiu e Hideo levantou a cabeça – Sobre ter um alguém ou não.  
— Sim, mas... Eu nem sei se... – ele parou de falar e voltou a olhar para as notas fiscais.  
— Você nem sabe se gosta dela? – Saitou completou.  
— Ah, não! Eu gosto dela, certeza que sim. – Hideo respondeu, sorrindo. Saitou achou aquilo alarmante. – Eu não sei se ela está afim... Então me pergunto se é viável estar apaixonado por alguém e esse alguém não querer nada.  
—Viável, eu não sei. Só que acontece. – Saitou respondeu – Acontece com uma frequência absurda.  
Hideo olhou para ele, sério, e acenou com a cabeça.

— Não estou falando que está acontecendo comigo no momento. – Saitou completou desconfortável.

— Por favor, cara! – Hideo reclamou – Eu estou sendo egoísta aqui e pensando só em mim.

Saitou revirou os olhos. 

* * *

No mesmo dia, Saitou tinha visto que Mamoru estava na cafeteria. Também tinha visto que ele parecia estar evitando se aproximar, era a única explicação para estar sendo atendido pelo Yusuke e não por ele ou Hideo. Saitou só não conseguia lembrar qual era o problema dessa vez. Era culpa dele ou do Mamoru? Eles estavam sempre discutindo e se entendendo depois. Saitou já tinha visto que Mamoru estava na cafeteria. Também tinha visto que ele parecia estar evitando se aproximar, era a única explicação para estar sendo atendido pelo Yusuke e não por ele ou Hideo. Saitou só não conseguia lembrar qual era o problema dessa vez. Era culpa dele ou do Mamoru? Eles estavam sempre discutindo e se entendendo depois.

— Bom dia, Saitou.

— Bom dia. – Saitou respondeu e decidiu fazer de conta que não viu coisa alguma – Já foi atendido?

— Você sabe que sim. – Mamoru murmurou – Aquele cara é estranho.

Saitou olhou para Yusuke e concordou com a cabeça. O cara era um ótimo barista, excelente com números e balanços de mercadorias, mas era uma negação com pessoas. Não que Saitou fosse bom, mas ele enganava melhor.

— Por que você não veio aqui? Ou atrás do Hideo? – ele perguntou – A gente é estranho, mas pelo menos a gente se conhece.

Mamoru riu. Saitou sempre gostava quando as pessoas riam do que ele falava. Assim ele tinha certeza de que as coisas não estavam tão ruins.

— Tamashiro me contou que te procurou. – Mamoru falou, passando a unha do polegar sobre um dos arranhões do balcão. _Ah, então é isso_!

Saitou apenas o olhou. Aquilo não era bem um problema, Mamoru não precisava de ter tanto tato.

— Ele me contou da conversa e tal... – Mamoru continuou – Desculpa.

— Pelo o que exatamente? – Saitou perguntou depois de suspirar.

— Você não ficou irritado com ele ter aparecido?

— Não. Por que eu ficaria? – Saitou estava quase rindo – Antes o Tamashiro do que o Akira.

Mamoru riu de novo:

— Realmente não sei qual é o seu problema com o Akira.

— Bem, ele é um engraçadinho. O tempo todo e isto... Meio que me irrita. – Saitou respondeu.

— Ele é o nosso palhacinho, Saitou. – Mamoru falou – Todo grupo precisa de um.

— Então ele podia interagir menos comigo. – Saitou resmungou.

— Nós estamos bem? – Mamoru perguntou com uma ruga de preocupação.

— Não mande mais ninguém atrás de mim.

— Eu não fiz exatamente isto. – Mamoru murmurou – Só comentei a nossa conversa e disse que estava preocupado com você.

— Mamoru, não precisa disto...

— Você está fugindo dos seus problemas e...

— Não vejo a razão de se preocupar, são meus problemas afinal! – Saitou respondeu baixo. Ele não queria chamar a atenção das outras pessoas na cafeteria e, de verdade, nem arrumar outra briga com Mamoru.

— Eu me preocupo porque você é meu amigo e um dia você vai ter que encarar as coisas. – Mamoru respondeu e falou mais baixinho – E eu acho que posso te ajudar, não?

— Não. – a resposta foi curta. Mamoru olhou para ele como se tivesse sido atingindo por algo. – É uma coisa só minha, Mamoru. Um caminho para ser feito sozinho.

— Você não precisa recusar qualquer tipo de apoio. – a resposta veio rápida.

—Talvez... – Saitou respondeu – Mas quem tem que decidir o caminho sou eu e, infelizmente, eu não sei qual caminho seguir.

—Você tem tanto potencial e...

— Ah, por favor! – Saitou o cortou – Não me fale em desperdiçar oportunidades. Você está soando como meu pai! Eu já tive essa conversa com ele e não acabou bem.

— Você poderia estar melhor. – Mamoru murmurou.

— Não, não poderia. Eu não estou bem e fazer o que os outros querem que eu faça não vai me fazer nada bem. – Saitou respondeu – Isto inclui um encontro às cegas.

— Aff, não falei nada sobre isto. – Mamoru falou – Você que disse e parece estar mais interessado do que eu.

— Não tenho interesse. – Saitou sorrindo de um jeito que não era bem um sorriso agradável – Qual a parte de 'não fazer o que os outros esperam' você não pegou?

— Relaxa, cara. – Mamoru sacudiu os ombros – Só estava jogando um verde.

Saitou grunhiu algo inteligível.

— Só quero que você saiba que se precisar, pode contar comigo.

— Mamoru, não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou lidando com as coisas da melhor forma que posso.

— Eu sempre vou me preocupar. – Mamoru recebeu outro grunhido como resposta – É isso que amigos fazem. 

* * *

— Eu quero um frappucino grande de morango.

Saitou não tinha percebido a aproximação dela, mas o simples fato de começar com o pedido claro e sem indecisões fazia o peito dele mais leve. Claro que ele não conseguia se segurar.

— Sem nenhum 'boa tarde'?

— Pensei em fazer isto bem rápido. – ela respondeu – Aí você pode ficar em paz mais cedo.

Saitou respirou fundo, ele quase se sentiu arrependido do comportamento anterior.

— Sem nenhum 'oi' também. Tudo bem, acho que mereço. – ele falou com cuidado – Mais alguma coisa além da sua bebida açucarada e nada saudável?

— Sério? – parecia que ela tinha perdido o equilíbrio – Você, o barista não fofo porque fofo não é másculo suficiente, está preocupado com a minha saúde?

— Claro que estou. – ele não escondeu o sorriso – Se você morrer de excesso de açúcar ou algo do tipo, vai ser uma péssima propaganda para a cafeteria.

Ela sorriu, o que ele achou uma pequena vitória.

— Só o frappucino mesmo.

— Estou falando sério. – ele continuou pegando o copo, escreveu algo e começou a preparar a bebida – Tanto açúcar faz mal.

— Você fez ou faz algum curso da área de saúde? – ela perguntou.

— Pelos céus, não! – Saitou respondeu de imediato – Não tenho nenhum talento para isto.

— Eu tenho uma amiga que estuda medicina. – ela comentou – Ela fala coisas desse tipo. Aliás, sobre o meu no...

— Ah, deve ser isso! Tenho um amigo que estuda medicina também. – ele não deixou a terminar a frase – Sempre cheio de conselhos não requisitados.

— Não é isso que amigos fazem? – ela sorriu e ele a olhou por algum tempo.

— Meu amigo em questão... – Saitou continuou a preparar a bebida – Age como se fosse meu pai.

— Ele deve gostar mesmo de você.

— Ah, sim. – Saitou concordou e acenou com a cabeça – Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

— Então é só preocupação.

— Preocupação demais as vezes é... – Saitou não sabia o que dizer.

— Demais? – ela completou.

— É... Demais. – ele concordou, colocando o copo na frente dela.

Ela pegou o copo e olhou o nome:

— Olha, nós precisamos falar sobre isto. – ela falou séria.

— Isto o que? – Saitou franziu o cenho.

— Oi, cliente favorita do Saitou! – Hideo surgiu do nada com um sorriso assustador de tão enorme.

— Favorita, é? – ela perguntou, com receio.

— Sim! – Hideo confirmou.

— Hideo, pare com isso! – Saitou murmurou, agora ela ia achar que eles ficavam conversando sobre ela.

— Você é o amigo que estuda medicina? – ela perguntou curiosa.

— Não, eu sou das exatas. – Hideo quase gargalhou.

— Ah, outro amigo então. – ela continuou.

— Ele não falou de mim para você? – Hideo olhou para Saitou – Estou ofendido! Cara, eu deixei você ficar na minha casa!

— Eu pago aluguel, logo a casa é minha também! – Saitou reclamou.

— Garotos, a conversa está muito boa, mas... – ela falou enquanto pegava o dinheiro para pagar – Eu tenho aula agora. – ela pegou de novo o copo que tinha abandonado no balcão para procurar o dinheiro e olhou para a bebida.

— Mas já? – Hideo perguntou chateado e ela sorriu – A gente nem trocou informações úteis ainda!

— Vai ficar para a próxima! – ela respondeu para Hideo ainda sorrindo e se virou para Saitou – Às vezes um amigo muito preocupado, quase agindo como um pai, é melhor do que pais que não estão nem aí.

— Ok. – Saitou se limitou a falar. Ele não sabia o porquê de ela estar preocupada com isso.

— Depois nós conversamos sobre isto. – ela disse sacudindo o copo.

— Ah, sim... Sobre o que? – Saitou perguntou e ela só balançou a cabeça enquanto saia. Será que ele estava errando no ponto da bebida?

— Saitou, ela é uma gracinha. – Hideo estava rindo – Devia investir, hein!

— Vai trabalhar, cara. 

* * *

Hideo estava entrando, todo atrapalhado – Saitou tinha que dizer – na cafeteria com as mãos cheias de caixas. Kino vinha atrás dele com algumas outras caixas. Hideo não disfarçava seu interesse e ela parecia estar muito bem com isso. Na verdade, Saitou tinha um pouco de inveja daquilo, como Hideo conseguia demonstrar afeição tão claramente. Como ele não tinha um pingo de vergonha e como era... Natural.

— Ainda não entendi o porquê de você fazer as entregas sozinhas. – Hideo comentou.

— Eu já te falei, Hoshino: eu trabalho sozinha. – ela respondeu, colocando as caixas com cuidado no balcão – Eu faço os bolos, eu os embalo e eu os entrego.

— Mas você não tem ajuda de uma amiga ou, talvez, um namorado? – ele colocou as caixas ao lado das dela e deu a volta no balcão. Ela estava rindo. – O que foi? O que é engraçado?

— Esse truque. – ela sorriu – Um dos mais antigos da cartilha.

— Ah... – Hideo riu agora – Você não pode culpar um cara por tentar, não é?

Ela estava gargalhando agora, mas não era dele. Era da situação. Saitou achava aquilo tudo adorável de uma forma assustadora.

— Não vou te culpar. – ela ainda estava rindo enquanto puxava a notas de recebimento para ele assinar – E não, eu não tenho um namorado.

— Ótimo! Quer dizer... – ele começou a se enrolar – Você não tem ajuda e...

— Sabe qual seria o problema de eu ter funcionários? – ela comentou com um rosado surgindo nas bochechas– Não seria eu quem estaria fazendo esta entrega... – ela passou o papel para ele – Para você.

— Isso seria algo _terrível!_ – ele puxou o papel e pegou a caneta dentro do avental – Eu não posso perder sua presença aqui com os bolos, Kino.

— Pode me chamar de Makoto. – ela pegou o papel depois dele assinar.

— Hideo, então.

Saitou estava se sentindo um pouco desajustado por estar acompanhando aquela conversa do outro lado do balcão. A questão que aquilo era meio viciante. Ele nunca tinha entendido a ideia de acompanhar novelas, mas aquilo era bem próximo e... Ele estava bem interessado.

— Sério, cara? – Akira se dependurou no balcão.

— O que? – Saitou ainda estava olhando para Hideo e Kino,

— Você não tem uma vida para viver? – Akira perguntou – Ou uma TV?

— O que você quer? – Saitou bufou.

— Café. – Akira respondeu – Obviamente. O que mais eu iria querer de uma cafeteria?

— Encher o meu saco. Testar a minha paciência. Gastar meu tempo, que é sagrado apesar de vocês não acharem. Ou, talvez, você só quer expor a sua imagem por aqui e me irritar. – Saitou respondeu com um tom monótono.

— Cara, você realmente precisa de uma vida. – Akira falou – Ou uma namorada.

— Isso de novo não!

— Eu nem falei da Minako. – Akira respondeu – Estava falando de uma namorada que te queira.

— Por que? A garota que o Mamoru quer me apresentar não me quer? – Saitou perguntou, desistindo de vez de acompanhar os avanços de Hideo e olhando para Akira. Ele estava com uma mancha de tinta no casaco e não tinha lavado as mãos direito. Tinha até uma mancha azulada perto do ouvido. Devia estar trabalhando com aquarelas de novo.

— Por que você está preocupado com isso? – o outro perguntou – Não tem interesse.

— Não tenho mesmo. – Saitou resmungou – É um encontro às cegas!

— Exato! Ela também não te conhece, cara! – Akira respondeu – E nem está _interessada_. A namorada do Mamoru que está insistindo com ela igual o Mamoru com você.

— Já acabou?

— Meu café. Sem açúcar.

— Espera um pouco. – Saitou resmungou – Ah, sua cara está suja.

— Que!? – Akira começou a esfregar a cara em todos os lugares possíveis.

— É tinta. – Saitou riu e apontou, no próprio rosto, a região abaixou do ouvido.

— Eu andei na rua com a cara azul! – Akira reclamou. 

* * *

— Oi.

Saitou parou de limpar o balcão e levantou a cabeça. Ela não parecia bem, nenhum pouquinho.

— Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Sim.. – o tom de voz dela era sério apesar do sorriso grudado no rosto. Ela nem mesmo tinha se inclinado no balcão como sempre fazia. – Eu quero um frappuccino...

— De morango com creme. – ele completou e ela o olhou surpresa – O que?! Você sempre pede a mesma coisa.

Ela piscou duas vezes antes de falar:

— Certo. Eu sou previsível mesmo...

— Não diria isto... – Saitou diria que ela tem hábitos bem estabelecidos e que não havia problema nisto, mas ela já estava falando de novo.

— Não, não você... – ela murmurou – É o tipo de coisa que o meu namo... Não, meu ex-namorado falaria.

— Ok. – Saitou falou – Senta ali, eu vou fazer sua bebida e te levo.

— É para viagem...

— Não é mais.

Ela abriu a boca para responder e a fechou sem dizer nada. Respirou fundo e se sentou no lugar que ele indicou.

— Qual é o problema? – Saitou perguntou, colocando um copo e uma xícara na mesa e se sentando. Ela olhou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada. – Estou no meu intervalo, posso sentar onde eu quiser.

— Eu não falei coisa alguma. – ela pegou o copo e o girou entre os dedos.

— Sua cara, sabe? Ela fala muito. – Saitou respondeu bebericando da xícara.

— A sua já não fala quase nada. – ela retrucou.

— Desculpe. – o tom de voz dele deixava claro que ele não sentia nada.

Ela começou a mexer com o canudo e sacudiu os ombros.

— Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou de novo, só que agora baixinho.

— Por que deveria existir um problema? – ela perguntou com uma expressão engraçada.

— Você não fez nenhuma graça com a minha cara ainda. – ele respondeu.

— Oh, você gosta quando eu faço graça com a sua cara! – ela estava quase rindo.

— Agora você está parecendo você. – ele murmurou, bebendo mais um pouco do café.

— Oooh, você gosta mesmo! – ela bebeu um pouco do frappuccino.

— Você comentou algo sobre um namorado... – ele perguntou antes de beber mais um pouco do café.

— Ex... Bom... É complicado. – ela murmurou.

— Não é sempre complicado? – ele colocou a xícara na mesa com cuidado.

Ela riu, achando graça daquilo e suspirou antes de colocar o copo sobre a mesa.

— Ele é, era, meu ex... A gente estava quase voltando, só que... – ela levantou as mãos no ar como se isso a ajudasse explicar – A gente não vai mais voltar.

— Você está para baixo por causa disto? – ele perguntou, olhando para a própria xícara.

— Não só isso... – ela murmurou como se não quisesse contar coisa alguma – Eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudo para um intercâmbio. Fora do país.

— Bolsa de estudo? – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas para cima – Faz um tempinho que eu terminei a faculdade, mas bolsas de estudo costumavam ser legais.

— É legal. É muito legal! – ela bufou – Eu gosto muito da ideia de ter ganhado, é um intercâmbio em outro país, é claro que é mais do que legal.

— Qual é o problema então? – ele perguntou e antes dela responder ele continuou – Ah, deixa eu tentar adivinhar o seu ex quase namorado e agora ex de novo não gostou.

— É... Esse é um jeito de colocar as coisas. – ela murmurou, amassando um guardanapo de um jeito meio desajeitado – A gente tinha voltado, aí saiu o resultado da bolsa e... Ele ficou chateado porque eu vou e ele não. Relacionamentos a distância não funcionam, segundo ele.

— Vocês são do mesmo curso? – ela acenou com a cabeça – E ele estava concorrendo a mesma bolsa e não conseguiu? – ela olhou para ele com uma expressão que tentava ser controlada, mas Saitou viu o suficiente no olhar dela – Então, ele não conseguiu o intercâmbio e decidiu te ameaçar com o fim de namoro – que mal tinha recomeçado – caso você vá. Você tem noção que está bem melhor sem ele, não é?

— Sei. – ela respondeu em uma velocidade que surpreendeu ele. Saitou esperava alguma defesa apaixonada ou pelo menos raivosa do ex-quase-namorado. – Eu sei... – ela repetiu baixinho – Eu sei de tudo isso desde a primeira vez que ele deu essa cartada...

— Oh. – ele teve certeza, pelo tom de voz dela, que isto deve ter acontecido várias vezes.

— Oh é uma reação muito boa. – ela riu – O intercâmbio é muito importante para mim. Eu gosto do Saijou, mas... Eu também gosto da música.

— Você estuda música? – ele perguntou surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito interessado em saber mais. Ele podia jurar que ela estudava qualquer outra coisa.

— Não me olhe com essa cara. É um curso ótimo e legal e eu não preciso de mais pessoas, além da minha mãe, achando que nunca vou arrumar um emprego e morrer de fome. – ela reclamou – Ou viver as custas dela para o resto da vida.

Saitou sorriu meio de lado. Ele entendia bastante de pais que forçavam as próprias expectativas sobre os filhos sem se importar com o que as pessoas queriam.

— Sabe, eu sou de uma família tradicional de advogados. Todos fizeram Direito, inclusive eu e... Eu não quero. Não tenho vocação ou seja lá o nome que se dá para a vontade incontrolável de ser algo. – ele começou a falar – Então acho legal que você esteja estudando o que gosta.

— O que você quer fazer?

— Eu não sei. - o tom dele era constrangido - Sei que soa bobo. Não sei o que quero, mas sei o que não quero. E, ainda por cima, não gosto de ouvir que eu preciso decidir logo...

— Não acho. – ela falou – As pessoas não têm que saber o que quer, até porque a gente muda de ideia.

— Muda?

— Claro que muda. Quem diz que não, só não quer admitir. – ela falou com convicção.

— Não tem certeza do que quer ser? – ele provocou.

— O que eu estudo não define o que eu sou ou vou ser. – ela respondeu achando graça – Eu estudo o que eu faço bem.

— Então você não gosta?

— Eu amo, mas posso começar a amar outra coisa. – ela disse empolgada – Eu posso amar tanto isto que decida não prostituir isto.

— Prostituir?! – ele estava rindo.

— É, prostituir é meio forte, mas é nesse sentido! Não parece certo amar algo e usar isto para ganhar dinheiro.

— É aquela história de trabalhe o que você faz e você nunca vai trabalhar na vida?

— Pode ser também trabalhe com o que ama e deixe de amar um dia.

— Você deixa de amar as coisas tão rápido assim?

— Não necessariamente, mas acontece.

— Eu queria conseguir isto... Deixar as coisas ou pessoas irem quando é a hora. – ele estava olhando para algum ponto acima do ombro dela.

— Não acho que deixo as pessoas irem quando é a hora. – ela franziu o cenho – Eu seguro algumas até ser impossível de não soltar. As coisas já é outra coisa...

— Eu não sei porque estou te contando isto tudo. – ele murmurou depois de olhar para ela sério.

— Problema com seu amigo.

— O que? – ele perguntou surpreso.

— Uns dias atrás você me disse que estava com problemas com um amigo. – ela respondeu – Às vezes é complicado se abrir com quem já se conhece há muito tempo.

— Eles já sabem disto tudo também... – ele comentou, estava se sentindo mal – Insistir no assunto só o faria ficar preocupado. Eu só não quero ser pressionado o tempo todo pra decidir algo que eu não consigo decidir.

— Na verdade, nem poderia estar falando isto com as minhas amigas. – ela falou com um tom de quem tenta mudar de assunto – Elas detestam o meu ex e já estaria o xingando.

— Não conheço o seu ex e não gosto muito dele.

— Ele não é sempre assim... – ele fez uma cara de descrença e ela parou de falar.

— Você aceita um conselho? – ele perguntou, ela acenou com a cabeça – Seu ex. É melhor que ele continue sendo um ex.

Ela deu uma risada engasgada. Por um momento ele pensou que tinha ido longe demais, mas ela parecia estar achando engraçado de verdade.

— Sério, não volte com ele. – ele falou baixinho.

— Por que?

— Ele não vale o esforço. Ele quer te segurar e você quer ir estudar fora. – ele estava sendo sincero – E você é bonita, deve ter outras pessoas interessadas.

— Isso é algum tipo de indireta? – o rosto dela estava rosado e ela olhava para a bebida com uma intensidade desnecessária.

— Eu não sento no meu intervalo com qualquer pessoa. – ele respondeu.

— Tudo bem. Eu não exigiria de você decidir rápido o que quer fazer da vida. – ela estava olhando para ele quando disse.

— Eu não te impediria de ir para onde quisesse ir. – ele rebateu.

Ela olhou para ele sem dizer nada. Apesar disto, Saitou não achou o silêncio constrangedor. Na verdade, era bem agradável. As vezes as pessoas ficavam em silêncio por não saber o que dizer, mas parecia que o silêncio deles era daquele tipo quando não se precisa falar. Um silêncio que podia durar muito tempo. Muito mesmo.

Só que Saitou não tinha tanta sorte assim e alguém tinha que atrapalhar aquele momento agradável. Um cliente apareceu e já estava batendo os dedos no balcão, impaciente.

— Eu preciso... – ele sinalizando o cliente.

— Vai lá. – ela sorriu – Já te atrapalhei demais. Obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

**A culpa é do frappuccino  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertencem.

 **Nota da autora:** Saitou/Kunzite está confuso, Mamoru é a mãe e o resto do Shitennou são os irmãzinhos do mal. Nomes civis dos Shitennou: Saitou – Kunzite, Akira – Jadeite, Hideo – Nephrite e Tamashiro – Zoisite.

* * *

— Acho que fiz uma coisa muito errada. – Hideo nem mesmo falou 'oi' antes de se apoiar ao lado do Saitou. – Muito, muito errada mesmo.

— Tipo o que? – Saitou perguntou sem realmente querer saber – Roubou doce de uma criancinha ou não ajudou um velhinho a atravessar a rua?

— Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – Hideo perguntou inconformado – Um bom moço?

Saitou riu enquanto puxava uma pasta cheia de papeis debaixo da pilha intermináveis de papeis que precisavam ser verificados:

— O que você fez?

— Chamei a Makoto para ir no cinema hoje à noite.

— Oh, agora é Makoto? – Saitou não estava escondendo mais o sorriso – O que tem de errado nisso?

— É, agora é Makoto. – Hideo respondeu imitando a voz de Saitou muito mal – Talvez eu devesse ter chamado ela para ir em outro lugar.

— Ela não gosta de cinema?

— Quem não gosta de cinema, cara?! – Hideo respondeu de uma forma nem um pouco útil. Saitou não perguntou mais nada, aquela conversa só ia continuar na hora que Hideo quisesse. – Talvez... Talvez não era a hora certa.

— Qual foi a resposta dela?

Hideo bufou irritado e saiu batendo o pé.

— O que? Eu tenho que adivinhar? – Saitou levantou a cabeça e olhou para Hideo – Agora eu quero saber qual foi a resposta!

— Não é da sua conta, cara!

— Qual é a coisa errada então?! – Saitou quase gritou para as costas de Hideo – Conversa comigo, Hideo!

Hideo bateu a porta com força antes de entrar no depósito.

— Ei, Hideo! – Saitou gritou dessa vez – Você não tem aula a noite?

Hideo gritou algo ainda dentro do depósito com a porta fechada que provavelmente não deveria ser ouvido por criancinhas.

* * *

Três dias depois, ela reapareceu. A cafeteria estava vazia e ela olhou para ele meio constrangida quando se aproximou do balcão. Talvez a última conversa dos dois, cheia de coisas íntimas, não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

— Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – ela falou.

— Manda.

— Só não sei se... Sei lá. – Ela parecia bem hesitante – Amigos para isso?

— Nós somos amigos. – ele respondeu e ela fez uma careta – Sério, é a amizade mais rápida que eu devo ter feito, só que... Eu não falo dos meus problemas familiares com pessoas que não confio.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita com a resposta dele, e se apoiou mais no balcão.

— Eu vou fazer o intercâmbio. – ela disse como se fosse um segredo – Eu até assinei os papéis!

— Isso é ótimo! – ele falou com um tom ameno. Ele estava feliz por ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, alguma coisa estava o incomodando.

— E o mais importante: eu acabei com qualquer possibilidade na vida de voltar com o Saijou.

— Seu ex com quem você queira voltar? – aquela informação o deixou alerta – O que te fez decidir isto de vez?

— Você me falou aquele monte de coisas e... – Saitou não sabia se ficava feliz com aquilo – Eu olhei a lista de classificados pro intercâmbio e descobri que se eu desistisse, a minha vaga ia para ele.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira!? – ele estava furioso agora.

— Não, infelizmente. – ela falou meio ofegante – Eu fiquei tão... Irritada na hora. Agora...

Ele esperou ela terminar a frase enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas de um jeito que ele achou meio alarmante.

— Não me diz que você está arrependida... – ele falou muito baixo.

— Do término? Do intercâmbio? – ela parecia surpresa – Não! Não mesmo! Sou estou decepcionada. E magoada.

— Eu estou feliz por você ter se livrado dele. – ele falou sorrindo e completou quase correndo– Por você ter resolvido isto, eu quero dizer.

— Também estou feliz com isso. – Ela sorriu, mas não especificou qual era "isso" que a deixava feliz.

— Ah, você vai querer algo? – Saitou tentou engatar outro assunto – Um frappuccino diferente? Ou talvez uma bebida de verdade?

— Um frappuccino de morango, Saitou. Eu não mudo meu pedido fácil assim! – ela estava quase gargalhando agora.

* * *

Mamoru apoiou o quadril contra o balcão e começou a bocejar. Saitou o observou por alguns segundos antes de colocar uma xícara de café na mão dele.

— Cara, está quente! – Mamoru reclamou, colocando a xícara no balcão rápido.

— É café. Claro que está quente.

— Eu estou tão cansado... Cansado demais para isso. – Mamoru reclamou.

— Só beba o café, Mamoru. – Saitou falou com uma expressão gentil.

Mamoru olhou para ele com uma cara de quem não sabia nem onde estava. O cara devia ter ido direto para casa. Dormir no sofá ou no chão da cozinha, ele até podia escolher. Ele pegou o café e bebericou.

— Esse negócio está sem açúcar!

Saitou sacudiu a cabeça e riu baixinho. Hideo passou, resmungando sobre pedidos chatos de pessoas mais chatas ainda. Mamoru olhou aquilo e apoiou os dois cotovelos no balcão com a xícara entre as mãos.

— Qual o problema dele?

— Adolescência tardia. – Saitou respondeu – Chamou a garota para sair, aí teve uma crise de ansiedade e desmarcou porque – ele fez sinal de aspas no ar – "tinha aula". O que, na defesa dele, era verdade. O ponto alto de tudo foi ele se escondendo hoje de manhã no depósito quando a moça veio fazer a entrega e...

— E o que? – Mamoru estava tão admirado com aquela sequência enorme de palavras saindo espontaneamente da boca de Saitou que ele só queria que continuasse.

— Eu fui levar as entregas para o depósito, onde elas costumam ficar, e a Kino foi junto, como ela costuma fazer, e a gente encontrou o Hideo lá...

— Pelos céus...

— A gente encontrou o Hideo lá... – Saitou repetiu – resmungando sobre eu sei lá o que e quando ele viu a gente ficou horrorizado e fugiu.

— Essa cafeteria parece ser tão divertida... – Mamoru comentou, bebendo o café.

— Ele literalmente fugiu, Mamoru. – Saitou falou – Ele olhou para nós dois e saiu pela mesma porta que a gente entrou. Sem falar nenhuma palavra.

— Ele já conversou com você depois disso?

— Claro que sim. Amaldiçoou a mim e os meus filhos e filhos dos meus filhos. – Saitou respondeu – O que é bem engraçado já que ontem ele disse que eu devo estar saindo com algum cara da engenharia, a única possível explicação para a minha tamanha incoerência na vida.

— Vocês poderiam adotar. – Mamoru estava se divertindo com aquela conversa.

— Maldições familiares recaem em filhos adotivos? – Saitou perguntou com curiosidade – Maldições familiares atingem crianças adotivas de casais imaginários?

Hideo voltou sabe se lá de onde e parou ao lado de Saitou.

— Oi, Hideo. – Mamoru sorriu. Até o sorriso dele era cansado.

Hideo olhou para Saitou como se perguntasse qual era a daquele "oi" e Saitou sacudiu os ombros.

— Tudo bem com você? – Mamoru insistiu.

— O Saitou te contou, né? – Hideo perguntou e não esperou uma resposta – Não vou conversar com _você_ sobre isso.

— Qual é o problema comigo? – Mamoru parecia magoado.

— Você tem uma namorada. Eu me recuso a conversar sobre _isso_ com gente feliz!

— Captei a mensagem. – Saitou comentou baixinho quando Hideo saiu intempestivamente de novo.

* * *

— No que você é bom? – ela perguntou com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão. Isso já estava se tornando comum. Parecia que alunos de música prestes a sair do país não tinham muitas coisas para fazer e ficavam batendo papo em cafeterias. Vai saber, Saitou não ia reclamar da atenção que estava recebendo desta aluna em especifico.

Ele estava limpando o mesmo balcão e de vez em quando a cutucava com as pontas dos dedos para se afastar. Ela ria como se o toque fizesse cócegas e se afastava sem olhar exatamente para ele.

— Em mandar nos outros. – ele respondeu sem pensar muito. Ela começou a gargalhar. – É sério! Sempre fui o melhor líder nos grupos da escola!

— Tudo bem... Você não tem ideia do que quer fazer com isso? – ela perguntou com simpatia. Ele a olhou a olhou por alguns instantes, tentando descobriram o porquê do interesse. – Você parece um cara decidido. Não é possível que não tenha nenhuma ideia.

— Hmm... Eu tenho uma ideia. – ele murmurou, olhando a costura da bainha da camiseta com muita atenção – Uma ideia boba.

— Ideias bobas são legais.

Saitou olhou para ela com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

— Eu não pedi para você me contar suas ideias bobas. – ela retrucou, revirando os olhos. – São só suas... – o tom de voz dela era jovial.

— Eu não ia mesmo. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

— Seja chefe então! – ela falou de supetão, ele olhou meio confuso – Você disse que é bom em mandar nos outros, ué!

— Francamente, Saitou! – Hideo estava com uma bandeja na mão – Isso são horas de ficar de papo?

— Não tem ninguém aqui, Hideo. – ele respondeu entre os dentes.

— Oi, eu sou Ninguém! – ela falou, acenando a mão e rindo como estivesse se divertindo demais.

— E eu estou no intervalo. – Saitou continuou como se ela não tivesse falado nada e nem o distraindo com sorrisos.

— Com certeza seu intervalo já acabou, cara! – Hideo resmungou – Nada contra você, moça, mas eu preciso dele fazendo o serviço dele!

— Eu tenho certeza que este tipo de abordagem não é a mais adequada. – Saitou pegou a bandeja da mão de Hideo – Você poderia ter me chamado e ter essa conversa comigo longe dos clientes.

— Ah. O código de conduta na frente dos clientes. – Hideo falou com uma falsa alegria – O supervisor falou sobre isso... Você lembra do supervisor, né? Ah, claro que sim, é você!

— Você é supervisor? – ela perguntou para Saitou com uma expressão estranha que ele não conseguiu identificar.

— Sim, mas tenho que fazer o trabalho de atendente porque _ele_ não faz o dele. – Saitou respondeu apontando Hideo.

— Falou o cara que estava sentando em uma das mesas conversando com uma cliente uns dias atrás! – Hideo falou com um tom falso de ofendido.

* * *

— Akira, me deixe em paz! – Saitou disparou depois de voltar de uma das mesas – Esse lugar está cheio de gente e você está me atrapalhando!

— Eu não estou te atrapalhando! – Akira resmungou – Não pedi nenhuma bebida e nem estou sentado.

— Mas está parado no meio caminho!

— Que mau humor! – Akira resmungou de novo – Por que você está trabalhando sozinho? Cadê o Hideo?

— Eu não sei. – Saitou jogou o pano para trás – Ele sempre faz isso! Some quando é mais necessário!

— Quer ajuda? Eu sei fazer café! – Akira parecia tão... sincero em seu oferecimento – Muito bom por sinal!

— Não. Eu sei lá se o seu conceito de café muito bom envolve colocar tinta guache cor marrom na água... – Saitou respondeu e Akira estreitou os olhos prestes a falar algo quando Hideo entrou na cafeteria com caixas e acompanhado.

Saitou abriu a boca enquanto Hideo parecia o Hideo de alguns dias e estava todo sorrisos para Kino – que sorria de volta, ele tinha que acrescentar. Akira acompanhou a caminhada dos dois com olhar até eles entrarem no depósito antes de olhar para Saitou.

— O que foi?

— Eles parecem... bem. – Saitou respondeu.

— Ué, eles não estavam nesse clima faz tempo? – Akira se apoiou no balcão – Na verdade, eu achei que estariam... – ele parou de falar como se escolhesse as palavras.

— Se pegando. – Saitou completou sem cerimônias.

— É... Eu estava tentando achar algo mais elegante, mas serve.

Kino saiu primeiro do depósito, gargalhando de algo, Hideo saiu depois com um sorriso satisfeito. Ele abriu a porta da entrada da cafeteria para ela sair, um gesto tão gentil que parecia fora do lugar, e acenou enquanto ela foi embora. Antes de caminhar para o balcão, ele olhou para Saitou e Akira.

— Eu não sei o que vocês estão parecendo agora, assim me olhando. – Hideo falou quando ele se aproximou – Talvez... Ah, vocês estão parecendo aqueles adultos que ficam acompanhando as crianças crescendo e fazendo as coisas, como viver a vida..

— Eu gosto de ver a vida acontecendo. – Akira comentou – Aproveitando...

— Eu não vou te contar nada. – Hideo pegou um dos aventais que estava na prateleira.

— Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – Saitou levantou a mão como se estivesse na sala de aula, pedindo autorização para falar.

— Nem para você!

— Não quero detalhes. – Saitou resmungou e a expressão de Hideo era algo entre "você não vai me enganar" e "sério?" – Vocês estão bem? Se entenderam, eu digo?

Hideo olhou meio surpreso para Saitou – ignorando completamente a excitação de Akira (que só faltava dar saltinhos) – e acenou um sim com a cabeça. Saitou balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Vocês são os piores! – Akira reclamou – Não falam nada agora e vão trocar figurinhas depois! Na casa de vocês!

— Nunca gostei de colecionar figurinhas. – Hideo já estava do outro lado do balcão – Falta só uma, aí você compra um pacotinho novo e só tem figurinhas inúteis.

— Para isso servia os coleguinhas. – Saitou comentou – Para trocar as figurinhas.

— Aí está o problema! – Hideo falou – O coleguinha queria a mesma figurinha!

— Ele podia ter duas...

— Nesse caso o coleguinha faria graça e não trocaria só para fazer graça!

— Vocês estão fugindo do assunto! – Akira resmungou, inconformado.

— Você que começou esse assunto de figurinha, cara! – Hideo retrucou – Se decida!

— Eu não vou conseguir nada aqui, né? – Akira perguntou.

Saitou sorriu e sinalizou um não com a cabeça.

* * *

Tamashiro estava deitado no sofá como se estivesse na própria casa. Hideo estava chutando o pé dele de tempos em tempos, sentado na poltrona na frente. Saitou estava olhando para os dois interagindo e já estava prevendo uma discussão. Como esperado, Hideo chutou com mais força do que antes. Em reação, Tamashiro jogou a revista que estava lendo na cabeça de Hideo que amassou de qualquer jeito e jogou para cima de Saitou.

— Você amassou a minha revista! – Tamashiro estava furioso.

— Você jogou na minha cara, achei que podia fazer o que queria. Tipo jogar no lixo...

— Espera, eu sou o lixo? – Saitou perguntou da poltrona que estava.

— Você não pode me tratar assim, eu sou visita! – Tamashiro estava reclamando ainda.

— Visitas não se espalham assim na casa dos outros! – Hideo resmungou.

— Eu sou uma visita especial, cara! – Tamashiro se levantou para tentar salvar a revista.

— Por que você não está na casa da sua namorada, por exemplo? – Hideo resmungou.

— Ela está na faculdade agora. – Tamashiro respondeu – Falando em namorada, Saitou...

— Ai, por favor, não... – Saitou começou a murmurar, olhando para o teto da sala.

— Me deixe terminar, pô! – Tamashiro jogou a revista de novo em Saitou – Você não conheceu a _minha_ namorada ainda.

— Ah, isso...

— É _, isso_. Estou nem aí para a sua namorada que o Mamoru inventou. – Tamashiro falou enquanto Hideo estava rindo – Eu vivo falando de você para ela e vocês nunca se viram.

— Por que você falou de mim para ela? – Saitou perguntou inconformado e continuou a falar com um tom de humor na voz – Falou o que?

— Ai, meu Deus! – Hideo se jogou no sofá – Ele contou que você o deflorou, Saitou! Para a namorada!

— Por que você falou de mim para ela? – Saitou perguntou depois de perceber que Tamashiro não estava incomodado com aquela história de Hideo. Na verdade, ele nem parecia ter ouvido Hideo.

— Você é meu amigo, cara, e, ao contrário desses outros... idiotas, – Tamashiro apontou para Hideo – Você é uma pessoa que eu admiro.

— Olha, obrigado pela parte da admiração, mas não acha que é meio estranho? – Saitou perguntou – Eu não fiz nada de útil...

— E se ela souber que vocês já se pegaram? – Hideo perguntou curioso.

— Naaah! – Tamashiro sentou de qualquer jeito na outra poltrona – Quando a Ami me conheceu, eu estava dando em cima do nosso monitor de anatomia.

— Tamashiro claramente tem fetiche por professores. – Hideo comentou com Saitou – Não é a primeira vez que ele conta que estava dando em cima de um!

— Monitor, não professor. – Tamashiro respondeu – Eu me atraio por pessoas inteligentes, meus semelhantes.

— Ela estuda psicologia também? – Saitou estava rindo.

— Não, medicina. Ela é caloura do Mamoru. – Tamashiro respondeu – Ela já conheceu o Akira, Saitou. Eu preciso apresentar meu único amigo que parece normal.

— Parece? – Hideo estava gargalhando.

— Pelo menos ele é honesto, né! – Saitou comentou.

— Você nem parecer normal, parece, Hideo! – Tamashiro retrucou.

— Mas, falando de namorada do Saitou... – Hideo começou a falar e recebeu uma almofada na cara – Pô, Saitou!

— Você vai se encontrar com a amiga da Usagi? – Tamashiro estava risonho.

— Não!

— O Saitou está paquerando uma cliente! – Hideo respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Saitou negou.

— Cala a boca, cara! – Saitou jogou outra almofada, a última.

— HAHA! – Hideo apontou o dedo para ele – Sua munição acabou!

— Paquerar uma cliente não é... Antiético? – Tamashiro perguntou, confuso.

— Eu sou um barista, não um médico! – Saitou retrucou meio surpreso meio horrorizado. Hideo até esqueceu do que ia fazer e voltou a rir descontroladamente.

— Foi uma pergunta sincera! – Tamashiro se defendeu – Vocês nunca fizeram uma pergunta aleatória, não?

— Sim, faço várias! – Hideo respondeu – Só que eu não me considero o mais inteligente do grupo, então eu posso!

— Me deixa em paz! – Tamashiro reclamou e se virou para Saitou – Conte-me sobre sua cliente/namorada.

— O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Saitou perguntou para o teto de novo.

— Ah, larga de ser chato! – Tamashiro reclamou – Ela é legal? Bonita? Faz o que?

— Sim. – Saitou suspirou a resposta.

— Para a primeira pergunta ou a segunda? – Tamashiro pressionou e Saitou só sorriu. – E o que ela faz?

— Viu? – Hideo falou com Tamashiro – Ele está até rindo!

* * *

— Ai, não! – Hideo choramingou – Não, não, não... Eu não gosto disto.

— Disto o que? – Saitou perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que estava lendo. Ele estava analisando uma proposta do dono da cafeteria.

— Mamoru está aqui. – Hideo respondeu com um tom de voz que indicava o fim do mundo ou algo próximo.

— E daí? Ele sempre está por aqui.

— E o Akira e o Tamashiro e... Garotas. – Hideo continuou.

— Desde quando você tem problemas com garotas? – Saitou estava rindo agora.

— Ah, deixe eu reformular: namorada do Mamoru e a do Tamashiro e mais uma que deve ser a que querem que seja a _sua_. E o é problema é que eu espero que não seja ela porque...

Saitou grunhiu algo incompreensivo e fechou a pasta com força.

— Oiiii! – Akira brotou do nada e assustou Hideo e Saitou – Quero ser atendido!

— Vá para outro lugar! – Saitou resmungou.

— Não! Por que todo mundo é bem atendido aqui menos eu? – Akira reclamou – Eu exijo meu atendimento! Um excelente atendimento!

— Você está agindo como uma diva pop chiliquenta. – Hideo murmurou, não sabendo se estava liberado rir daquilo.

— Eu _sou_ a diva pop e mereço um tratamento digno! – Akira bateu a mão no balcão.

Hideo parecia meio horrorizado meio divertido. Saitou estava prestes a soltar várias linhas de xingamentos que reservava apenas para Akira quando ele estava presente, mas aí apareceu outro cliente. Na verdade, uma cliente e Saitou estava bem mais preocupado em parecer normal na frente _dela_.

— Um frappuccino de morango? – Saitou perguntou para ela, ignorando Akira com todas as forças.

— Eerr... Sim, pode ser, mas eu precisava falar com você uma coisinha antes... – ela respondeu com uma urgência não usual.

— Você. – Akira falou, olhando para a garota.

— Você também. – ela falou como se 'você' fosse algum tipo de comprimento, como se eles se conhecessem e aquilo disparou o primeiro alarme na cabeça de Saitou. – Podemos conversar, Saitou? Agora? Só a gente? Longe daqui?

— Eu não acredito! – Akira estava quase cantarolando, o que era estranho e disparou o segundo alarme – Você conhece o Saitou!

— Eu sou... o barista. – Saitou respondeu com os olhos meio fechados.

— Por favor...? – Minako pediu para Saitou, mas Akira continuou a falar.

— O Mamoru fazendo aquele auê todo para vocês saírem e vocês já se conheciam! – Akira não conseguia ficar com a boca fechada. A garota olhou para ele com a expressão mais furiosa que Saitou já tinha visto e a ficha caiu...

—Ah, o que? – Saitou perguntou, o pescoço quase estalando quando virou o rosto rápido demais para olhar Akira e depois para ela.

— Como assim? – Hideo estava com os olhos arregalados. A reação foi honesta demais para ser uma interpretação.

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes de respirar fundo. Quando ela olhou para Saitou, não era mais um alarme que estava disparando, era uma cacofonia de sons de emergência. Ela parecia hesitante e ao mesmo tempo arrependida.

— Seu nome é Mizuno, não é? – Saitou perguntou e ela sacudiu a cabeça – Mas você me disse...

— Não não não! – ela respondeu – Você deduziu isso sozinho! Olhou o nome que estava na pasta que estava carregando, mas a pasta não era minha. Eu tentei te falar várias vezes e... Eu perdia a coragem.

— Você me enganou. – Saitou falou surpreso, ele estava se sentido um pouco traído.

— _Você_ se enganou e todas as vezes que eu tentei te corrigir alguma coisa acontecia e me impedia... – ela começou a se explicar – E aí ficou complicado... Eu realmente não queria que você soubesse assim.

— Gente, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Mamoru apareceu com os braços nos ombros de uma garota tão loira quanto a não-Mizuno.

— Saitou e Minako, de alguma forma, já se conhecem. – Hideo respondeu já que Akira parecia se divertindo demais com aquilo – Sem querer... Ou sei lá!

— Sem querer não! – Saitou retrucou – Isso é o plano dele! – ele apontou para Mamoru e depois para Minako – Com ela!

— Qual é, cara?! – Mamoru reclamou – Essa paranoia de novo?

— Plano? – Minako falou com um tom mais seco, até então ela estava hesitante, Só que agora parecia que Saitou tinha atingindo algum nervo. – Você acha mesmo que eu faria parte de algum plano só para te enganar?

— Eu não sei... – Saitou estava confuso e chateado demais para pensar direito. – Por que mais você iria perder tempo vindo aqui todo dia?

— Comprar café? – Akira respondeu, prestativo.

— Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos... – Ela estava oficialmente chateada, Saitou tinha certeza agora, mas nem por isso ele conseguia parar.

— É, eu também achei.

— Minako? – a garota que estava com Mamoru a chamou.

— Eu estou indo, Usagi. Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia... – A voz dela estava mais suave quando se dirigiu a Usagi, o que não se manteve quando ela falou com Mamoru – Espero que vocês esteja feliz. Eu nem queria fazer parte disso e me ferrei do mesmo jeito.

— Ei, não vai embora! – Akira pediu – Vocês já se conhecem mesmo, agora não adianta mais nada!

Saitou observou a garota saindo da cafeteria. Ele estava irritado, quase ultrajado com aquilo. Os dois estavam se entendendo tão bem. Não era possível que aquilo era um dos esquemas do Mamoru. Será que uma pessoa não podia se interessar por ele sem interferência? Enquanto isso, Mamoru abriu a boca para falar algo e antes mesmo de algum som sair dali Saitou jogou o avental recém tirado no balcão e saiu sem falar mais nada.

* * *

— Você é um idiota! – Mamoru falou sem rodeios quando foi atrás dele no lado de fora da cafeteria.

— Sou, sou mesmo.

— Não me vem com essa, não! – Mamoru estava furioso e não parecia estar com vontade de se acalmar.

— Eu te disse que não queria encontrar ninguém e você a mandou vir aqui! – Saitou tirou o pano que estava usando antes para limpar o balcão do bolso e o torceu.

— Eu não mando gente atrás de você! Ainda mais a Minako! – Mamoru parecia mais irritado ainda – Nunca fiz isto!

— Nunca? – Saitou estava falando baixo, mas ele sentia a raiva fluindo por cada poro – Você mandou o Tamashiro vim conversar comigo! O Hideo ficar de olho e até o Akira veio aqui me encher o saco!

— Ele não me mandou atrás de você. Fiz isto só pelo prazer de te ver perdendo as estribeiras. – Akira comentou, brotando do nada, se encostando na parede e de costas para os dois – Você é muito fácil.

— Akira, você só está piorando a situação! – Tamashiro cutucou o outro – Vamos lá para dentro!

— Não. Estou sendo sincero! – Akira argumentou – Prepare-se para mais sinceridade: a garota estava conversando com você de boa. O que importa como ela chegou até você?

— O que importa? Importa sim! – Saitou retrucou.

— Isso importa mesmo? – Mamoru perguntou e Saitou ficou cada vez mais consciente do quanto Mamoru estava irritado, mas ele não era com isso que ele estava se importando. – O Saitou vai afastar qualquer um que tentar se aproximar. Vai subir as paredes em volta dele e ser assim. Porque ninguém é bom o suficiente para fazer parte da vida de Saitou.

Ok. Talvez Saitou se importasse agora. Ele olhou por dois segundos para Mamoru como se tivesse levado um soco antes de parar de torcer o pano. Tamashiro acompanhou a movimentação com o olhar.

— Isso foi... Meio injusto. – Saitou respondeu.

— Não foi. – Mamoru retrucou – Qual é o problema de ela ser a garota que eu estava tentando te apresentar? Custa você arrumar uma namorada?

— Eu não acho que as pessoas não são boas o suficiente para fazer parte da minha vida...

— Você afasta qualquer pessoa nova. – Mamoru retrucou – Nós só estamos aqui só porque você está acostumado demais para se incomodar.

— Eu te falei que não queria um encontro às cegas, Mamoru. – Saitou respondeu sem olhar para Mamoru. – Você não consegue entender isso?

— Eu entendo...

— E mesmo que isso resolvesse alguma coisas e eu quisesse uma namorada, eu posso quero escolher sozinho! – Saitou continuou a falar – Eu não sou tão incompetente ao ponto de não conseguir fazer isso por conta própria!

— Eu não a mandei atrás de você! – Mamoru ainda estava muito agitado, estava prestes a gritar – Eu acho que a Minako nem vai com a minha cara. Se eu mandasse ela fazer algo, ela ia fazer exatamente o oposto!

— Você meio que estragou tudo. – Akira falou para Saitou. Tamashiro sacudiu a cabeça inconformado.

— Eu não pedi a sua opinião, Akira.

— Claro que não. – Akira respondeu, sorrindo de um jeito meio bizarro para a situação.

* * *

Depois de toda a confusão e a movimentação desnecessária de intervalos fora de hora, Mamoru e todo o resto do pessoal foram embora sem mais nenhum tipo de estardalhaço. No fim, ficaram só Saitou e Hideo com outros clientes. Ah, e o Yusuke que parecia alegrinho demais, mas Saitou não queria nem saber o motivo daquilo. Nunca era boa coisa.

— Eu te conheço e sei que você não é este idiota total. – Hideo falou depois de respirar fundo. Ele estava trabalhando próximo a Saitou, mas sem fazer barulho nas últimas 2 horas. – Você só está metendo os pés pelas mãos.

— Você fala isto como se eu me importasse.

— Saitou, você se importa. Você estava até rindo quando a gente conversou sobre ela uns dias atrás. – Hideo falou com ênfase – Eu não sei o que vocês têm um com outro, mas você se importa sim. E, ao contrário do que o Mamoru falou, eu sei que você não tem medo dos outros se aproximarem, só é precavido. A questão é que você já a deixou se aproximar...

— Você sabia o nome dela e não me contou. – Saitou resmungou.

— Eu sabia que ela não era a Mizuno. A Mizuno é a garota do Tamashiro e...

— Por tudo que é mais sagrado! – Saitou bateu a cabeça na parede.

— É, eu sei. É uma confusão enorme. – Hideo concordou – Eu não sabia que ela era exatamente a garota que o Mamoru queria te apresentar. Ah, sobre a Mizuno ser a Ami do Tamashiro, eu descobri uma hora atrás. Eu teria te contado antes se soubesse. Ou falado para ela te contar... Parecia que ela queria te contar antes da bomba explodir, né?

Saitou bateu a cabeça na parede de novo e não respondeu. Ele já estava confuso sem Hideo jogar aquele tanto de palavras em cima dele..

— Você vai conversar com ela? – Hideo perguntou. Ele, ao que parecia, não estava disposto a parar de falar. – Ela ficou chateada.

— Quem não ficou chateado hoje? – Saitou resmungou – Mamoru está irritado comigo.

— É, mas quando a chateação do Mamoru acabar, ele volta conversar com você sem problemas. – Hideo respondeu – Ela provavelmente não.

Saitou encostou a testa contra a parede e respirou fundo. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas isto nem era novidade.

* * *

Saitou não tinha se encontrado com nenhum dos envolvidos na confusão, com exceção de Hideo, mas eles moravam juntos, então não contava. Hideo, como era de esperar, não estava pisando em nenhuma casca de ovos com ele e estava falando o que bem entendesse. Achava que Saitou tinha que se desculpar com todo mundo e ir atrás de Minako.

Bom, ele tinha conversado muito rápido com Mamoru. Eles tiveram mais uma conversa pesada e cheia de significado. Akira não tinha levado nada a sério, então ele nem estava preocupado. Tamashiro só queria que Saitou cuidasse da própria vida e fosse atrás de Minako ou não. Ele tinha noção que, usando as palavras de Mamoru, estava sendo paranoico. Só que ir atrás de Minako era complicado. De repente ele vislumbrou um vulto rosa choque se aproximando do balcão.

— Nós podemos conversar?

Usagi, a namorada de Mamoru estava parada do lado do balcão. Saitou tinha que admitir que ela era bonita de um jeito que era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e dava vontade de fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

— Claro. – ele respondeu. Ele queria continuar aquela linha de raciocínio e concluir que Usagi e Minako eram muitos parecidas. A diferença era que onde Usagi era reconfortante de olhar, Minako era coração disparado. – Você quer algo para beber?

A garota sorriu e negou com a cabeça de se apoiar no balcão. O movimento dela, se inclinando sobre o balcão, deu uma pontada no peito dele. Minako costumava fazer isto antes de pedir.

— Vai ser rápido. – Ela puxou um caderno de dentro da mochila e começou a anotar algo com a caneta mais rosa e brilhante que ele já tinha visto. Ao terminar, arrancou a folha antes de guardar agenda na bolsa antes de guardar o caderno na bolsa e colocou o papel dobrado no meio do balcão, em frente a ele. – Quero você fique com isto.

Ele abriu o papel sob o olhar dela. Era um número de telefone e a tinta da caneta era tão rosa e cintilante quanto ele estava esperando.

— Por que sou eu quem devo ligar? – ele perguntou sem pensar e, como já tinha começado, continuou – Eu fui considerado o culpado?

— Não. Claro que não. – Usagi respondeu – Eu não saio distribuindo culpas por aí.

— Por que eu?

— Porque eu dei o seu número para ela há duas semanas. – ela respondeu Saitou tentou se lembrar se havia recebido alguma ligação com número desconhecido nos últimos dias. Ele sempre recusava... – É óbvio que ela não te ligou. Ela é cabeça-dura.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para ela e Usagi limitou-se a sorrir.

— É só uma sugestão.

* * *

Hideo estava cantarolando. Ele parecia uma personagem daqueles filmes musicais, todo feliz e saltitante entre as mesas da cafeteria. Até Yusuke estava achando aquilo perturbador e nada era mais perturbador do que Yusuke achando algo perturbador.

— Nós deveríamos pará-lo? Porque eu quero pará-lo.

— Qual é o seu problema com a alegria do Hideo, Yusuke? – Saitou perguntou, preocupado.

— Tudo bem, você não quer que eu pare o Hideo.

— Não, não quero. Deixe o Hideo fazendo... – Saitou olhou para Hideo e sinalizou com a mão – Fazendo isso que ele está fazendo.

— Pronto! Mais um.

— Do que você está reclamando agora? – Saitou resmungou.

— Mais um dos seus amigos. – Yusuke falou.

— Ah, que?! – Saitou levantou a cabeça e viu Tamashiro esperando uma garota entrando antes de fechar a porta – E daí?

— Eu não gosto deles.

— O que o Tamashiro fez para você? E a garota que você nem conhece? – Saitou estava inconformado.

— Não a garota, seus amigos.

— Qual é o seu problema, cara? – Saitou repetiu a pergunta e viu Yusuke se afastar ao mesmo tempo que Tamashiro se apoiava no balcão.

— Esse cara me dá arrepios. – Tamashiro falou.

Saitou olhou para Yusuke encarando os dois e concordou com a cabeça. A garota que entrou com Tamashiro estava olhando para os dois e não parecia impressionada com Yusuke de forma alguma.

— Você quer alguma bebida? – Saitou perguntou no modo atendente.

— Na verdade, sim, mas depois. – a garota respondeu.

Tamashiro parou de olhar para Yusuke e focou toda a atenção na garota ao lado dele. O rosto dele tinha uma expressão suave de quase adoração. Era quase constrangedor observar aquela interação. Saitou entendeu a preocupação de Mamoru. Se ele ainda estivesse afim de Tamashiro, ele estaria ferrado.

— Depois do que?

— Depois de me apresentar. – ela respondeu e Saitou sentiu que talvez Tamashiro estava ali para testemunhar algum tipo de humilhação – Eu sou a Mizuno.

— Oh...

— Eu sou amiga da Minako. Eu esqueci uma das minhas pastas na casa dela e, naquele dia, nós combinamos de nos encontrar para eu pegar a pasta. – Ami começou a falar com um tom controlado e educado – Ela passou aqui antes e te conheceu.

— Ok.

— Acho isso tão... – Tamashiro ainda estava apoiado no balcão – Irônico.

— Eu nem vou te responder... – Saitou murmurou entre os dentes.

— Não precisa responder o Tamashiro. – Ela sorriu – A ideia de eu estar aqui nem ao menos é dele.

— Não é bem assim! – Tamashiro retrucou – Eu queria apresentar um ao outro há tempos!

— Eu me auto apresentei, Shiro.

Saitou achou adorável o tom rosado que brotou nas bochechas de Tamashiro e o apelido também. Se ele fosse um pouquinho como Akira, ele usaria aquilo contra Tamashiro no futuro.

— A verdade é que eu queria me desculpar... – Ami falou, olhando para Saitou.

— Pelo o que? – Saitou estava surpreso.

— Eu me sinto um pouco responsável por toda essa confusão – ela respondeu e a expressão no rosto de Saitou ainda era confusa ao ponto de fazer Tamashiro rir – Você leu meu nome na pasta que eu deixei na casa dela. Indiretamente sou responsável... Claro que o resto é todo por conta de você e da Minako.

Saitou olhou para ela sem saber o que responder. Era a segunda amiga de Minako que namorava um dos seus amigos – o que estava acontecendo aqui? – que vinha falar com ele sobre ela. Ami não estava falando a mesma coisa que Usagi. Na verdade, Ami estava sendo bem útil, já que a presença dela estava amortizando qualquer brincadeira que Tamashiro pudesse fazer. Ela não estava falando para ele ir atrás de Minako, mas a mensagem era para ir arrumar a confusão. Talvez ele devesse fazer isso.

— Eu vou querer um latte. – Ami pediu para Saitou como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

— Eu vou preparar.

* * *

Ele se aproximou fazendo mais barulho do que era necessário com os pés, se anunciando. Ela levantou a cabeça, olhou para ele e voltou a escrever em um caderno pequeno. Não parecia disposta a falar nada, mas depois de terminar de escrever algumas linhas, fechou o caderno e o aguardou na mochila. Saitou se sentou ao lado e olhou para frente. Minako inspirou e expirou ruidosamente.

— Obrigado por ter aceitado... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

— Aceitado...? – Ela parecia disposta a dar trabalho.

— Por não ter desligado o telefone na minha cara depois de eu te convidar para nos encontrarmos.

Ela olhou para ele por alguns instantes e sacudiu os ombros em sinal de que não se importava. Era como se ela gostava muito do parque e tanto fazia quem estivesse ao lado dela desde que ela estivesse ali.

— Desculpa.

— Pelo o que exatamente? – ela perguntou com um tom cansado.

— Eu fui mal-educado com você. – ele disse – Te acusei.

— Eu não concordei com esse negócio de encontro às cegas. – ela resmungou – Eu não sabia que era você, tá? No começo.

— Você já tinha dito isto antes. – ele murmurou, se sentindo constrangido.

— Eu quero deixar claro, bem claro, mais claro do que a luz do sol.

— Eu realmente sinto muito.

Minako suspirou. Ela parecia exausta. Era como se ele estivesse sugando a energia dela e estar no parque nem fosse mais divertido.

— Você não apareceu mais na cafeteria. – ele comentou enquanto olhava com concentração para a ponta dos próprios sapatos.

— Existem outras cafeterias no _campus_.

— A cafeteria não é bem no _campus_... – Saitou começou a falar e ela olhou para ele como se ele não batesse muito bem. Talvez ele não batesse mesmo.

— Isso importa? A cafeteria é onde? Na entrada do _campus_ , ou seja, praticamente no _campus!_ E, pensando bem, as outras são realmente dentro do _campus_! Bem melhores já que eu não preciso sair do _campus_ para pegar uma bebida.

Ela deve ter falado a palavra _campus_ mais vezes do que era necessário em qualquer conversa normal. Saitou só não sabia se ela estava nervosa com a conversa que eles estavam tendo ou se era ele o motivo de toda aquela falação.

— Eu sei... – Ele riu seco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – É que eu... Meio que senti a sua falta.

— Você só reclamava do meu pedido.

— Você só pede a mesma coisa açucarada! – ele argumentou – Sempre!

— Eu sou uma pessoa de hábitos. – ela respondeu – Você também reclamava dos meus elogios não-másculos sobre a sua pessoa.

Ele riu de verdade agora porque até disso ele estava sentindo falta.

— Eu tenho problemas. – ele falou com cuidado – Em lidar com as coisas complicadas.

— Quem não tem? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio.

— E muitas coisas complicadas aconteceram nos últimos tempos. – Ele levantou a cabeça para ver o que ela estava fazendo e descobriu que ela estava o observando. – Você sabe... Uma parte.

— Sim.

— Eu estou sendo, palavras do Mamoru, paranoico.

— É. Não estou feliz com isto. Sua paranoia me chateou.

— Não estou feliz com isto também.

— Eu não fiz de propósito... Quer dizer, eu não queria... – ela começou a atropelar as palavras – Eu não sabia no começo.

— Mas soube em algum momento. – ele falou e ela o encarou.

— O dia que o Hideo disse que você era o supervisor. – A expressão e o tom de voz dela eram sérios – Quais as chances de existir dois Saitous supervisores de uma cafeteria dentro do _campus_ , quer dizer, na entrada do _campus_? Nenhuma, claro.

Saitou queria rir do jeito que ela estava falando da localização da cafeteria. Claro que aquela não era a melhor hora para rir. Além de que talvez aquilo nem fosse engraçado e ela achasse que ele estava rindo dela. Melhor não.

— Eu não tenho esse tipo de sorte. Então, eu não estava conversando com você, sabendo de tudo, de propósito. É isso.

— Eu não acho que você estava fazendo parte de um plano mirabolante do Mamoru. – ele falou depois de um tempo. Ela soltou uma risada engasgada.

— Obrigada por isso.

— É, não faz seu estilo... – ele completou.

— E qual é o meu estilo? – ela perguntou – Falar várias coisas íntimas para uma pessoa que eu mal conheço?

— Diria que seu estilo são os elogios não-másculos, mas aí eu teria que admitir que eu gosto deles e... – Saitou fechou os olhos – Ainda não estou pronto para aceitar isso.

— O que a gente faz agora? – ela perguntou, hesitante.

— Bom, eu preciso ter certeza que você não está _muito_ chateada comigo. – ele respondeu.

— Muito? Por que? – ela olhou para ele – Se for um só pouco, pode?

— Só um pouco sim... – ele respondeu, rindo – Eu também estou e... A situação é bem chata. Está liberado ficar chateado.

— Tudo bem... – Oo tom de voz dela indicava que ela falaria algo importante – Eu volto a frequentar a cafeteria.

Saitou começou a rir e quando olhou para ela, ela estava se esforçando para manter uma expressão solene, ele começou a gargalhar.

— Sabe, eu gosto de você. – ele disse sem fôlego.

— É? – ela perguntou, interessada.

— É... – ele concordou – E é terrível! – ela estava gargalhando agora – Não! Me deixa continuar! É terrível porque vou ser obrigado a admitir que o Mamoru estava certo! Que ele tinha razão e nós combinamos!

— Não, não e não! – Eela estava quase engasgando – Não vou concordar com isto! Me recuso a falar que eles tinham razão no encontro às cegas!

— Mas eles tinham!

— A gente nem se conheceu por eles! – ela argumentou – Foi o frappuccino!

— Sério que você quer responsabilizar o frappuccino por isto? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Claro que sim! Se um dia a gente casar, nós vamos agradecer ao frappuccino nos votos e uma das crianças pode até chamar Frappuccina!

— Pelos céus! – Saitou se sentiu repentinamente feliz. Ele sabia que era uma piada, a conversa sobre casamento e filhos, mas ele percebeu que ele gostava da ideia. Em outros tempos, ele ficaria assustado com toda a perspectiva e a única coisa que estava o assustando agora era como ele gostava da ideia – mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira, ele repetiu para si mesmo.

— Pode ser aquele carinha indeciso na cafeteria também! – ela continuou a falar – Me promete que a gente não vai nunca, nunquinha mesmo, falar que eles tinham razão?

— Por mim, tudo bem! – ele respondeu, rindo.

De repente o rosto dela ficou sério, como se tivesse lembrando de algo importante e Saitou pediu a qualquer divindade que quisesse o ajudar que ela não falasse algo sobre ter voltado com o ex-namorado babaca. Ele tinha gostado mesmo da brincadeira do casamento.

— Saitou, – Ela olhou para ele pelos cantos dos olhos. – Você lembra que eu vou ficar um ano fora do país, né?

Ele acenou a cabeça, sorrindo. Isso era melhor, bem melhor.

— Tudo bem? – Ela olhou diretamente para ele.

— Claro que sim. – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

— Bom, muito bom. – ela respondeu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Saitou passou um dos braços pela cintura dela e encostou os lábios no topo da cabeça dela. – Então vai dar certo.


End file.
